


Starlight, Star-crossed

by bizzybee



Series: Dorogrid Week 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Non-Chronological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzybee/pseuds/bizzybee
Summary: On the day Ingrid's going to propose, she looks back on she and Dorothea's long, winding relationship.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Series: Dorogrid Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757857
Kudos: 48





	Starlight, Star-crossed

**Author's Note:**

> For Dorogrid Week Day 6: Ring!

* * *

**_The Present: Verdant Moon, 1192_ **

* * *

Ingrid Brandl Galatea looks straight at herself, the mirror reflecting her anxiety and hope. 

“Today, you are going to propose to Dorothea Arnault,” she tells herself. “You are not going to stutter. You are not going to fake out. She is going to say yes because she is your girlfriend and she loves you and you two have talked about this before.” 

She takes a deep breath. She smooths her lapels. She pats her pocket to make sure the ring is still there. 

She’s ready. 

Honestly, Ingrid thinks as she exits their shared villa, if it weren’t for the delay at the goldsmith last month, she could have gotten this whole affair over with two weeks ago and she and Dorothea would be here, happily engaged, and Ingrid would not be on the verge of an anxiety attack. 

* * *

**_Wyvern Moon, 1186_ **

* * *

The first time Dorothea kissed her, Ingrid just about fainted. 

They were in the stables, shortly after the war ended. As soldiers moved out and politicians and professors moved back into Garreg Mach, Ingrid worried that care for the stables would be overlooked. And thus, she took it upon herself to exercise and care for the Monastery horses. It was hard work, yes, but Ingrid wouldn’t have it any other way. 

The days when Dorothea joined her were her favorites, though. Dorothea refused to get too close, her fear of horses keeping her leaning against the outdoor stalls, but Ingrid appreciated the company nonetheless. 

It happened as Ingrid was untacking one of her favorite horses. She’d only just retrieved a bucket of water for her, a chestnut mare named Octavia. She chattered with Dorothea about her ride as she dug through the supplies closet.

“And then, wow, Dorothea, you should’ve seen the sunrise from the hill. I know you can see it from here but, and, listen, you can say no, but tomorrow you should totally come with me.” Ingrid found the brush she was looking for and straightened. She turned, then startled. 

“Hey,” Dorothea said. She’d moved while Ingrid was talking, standing close enough that if Ingrid reached out, she’s sure she could touch her. 

“Dorothea,” Ingrid said, eyes wide. “Um, I was saying, if you want to come horseback riding with me tomorrow, I promise I’ll, um, get you a really calm horse, and-” 

“Ingrid.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re really cute when you’re talking about the things you love, you know that?”

Ingrid brought a hand to her cheek. “Dorothea.” 

Dorothea just stood there, and Ingrid felt like there was both too much room and not enough between them. 

“Hey, um, Dorothea,” she started.

“Yeah?” 

Her eyes were twinkling. Ingrid focused on them, those flecks of gold she’d never noticed before in the green, summoning her courage. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

“Oh, Ingrid-”

\- here it came, the inevitable rejection - 

“-you’ve read my mind.” 

* * *

**_The Present_ **

* * *

Ingrid’s plan is this: she’ll surprise Dorothea after her Saturday matinee. She will take her out to lunch. She will propose at lunch and get Dorothea back to the Operahouse by her evening show. 

She should’ve known it wouldn’t be that easy. 

First, Ingrid’s late to the show, caught up with last minute paperwork that Felix needs her help reading through. Second, the ushers refuse to let her in, even when she tries to explain that she’s Dorothea’s girlfriend. 

And that’s how Ingrid ends up sitting on the curb of the Mittelfrank Opera House, chin in her hands, waiting for  _ Crimson Wings _ to end. She scuffs her shoe on the ground and regrets it immediately when she remembers she’s wearing her only nice pair. 

“Ingrid?” 

She looks up, then stands quickly, brushing the seat of her trousers off. “Dorothea! Hi!” 

Dorothea accepts the kiss to her cheek, laughing playfully. “Darling, what are you doing here? I thought you had some sort of knightly thing to attend to today.”

“I do- did- don’t,” Ingrid stops, shaking her head. “Sorry. No, I don’t have knight duties.” 

“Okay.” Dorothea’s smile is so easy, so kind, and Ingrid is so in love. 

“I love you,” Ingrid says. “Want to, um, get lunch?”

“Oh, Ingrid,” Dorothea says, slipping her hand into hers. “You’re such a romantic.”

“I am?” 

“Surprising me, taking your very dear girlfriend out on a spontaneous date… I like it.” 

Ingrid ducks her head. Dorothea presses a kiss to her temple. 

“So,” Dorothea swings their joined hands together between them. “Where are you taking me?” 

“Ashe and Dedue’s place?” Ingrid says. “If that’s okay.” 

“Sounds great. It’ll be nice to see how they’re doing.” 

“It’s close enough to walk, too. I figured I wouldn’t make you take a carriage.” 

“My, Ingrid,” Dorothea says, giving her hand a squeeze. “You do know how to treat me right.” 

* * *

**_Garland Moon, 1188_ **

* * *

Ingrid’s never really understood the opera. For Dorothea, though, she’d try anything. 

She and Dorothea sat in the eaves of the Faerghus Opera House. It was their first trip together that was solely for pleasure, not for the business of reconstructing the country. Dimitri had been so kind as to lend them his private box for the evening. 

Ingrid’s spent the evening sitting back in her seat, sipping her wine and pretending like she knew what’s happening. Her real joy on these nights came from Dorothea. She watched her now, half-out of her seat as she watched the performers below, enraptured. She had one hand on Ingrid’s knee that she squeezed at any particularly dramatic parts. 

Ingrid’s happy. 

It’s nice. 

During Intermission, Dorothea picked up their routine by explaining the plot of the show to Ingrid, taking a moment to drink her wine and eat from the Faerghan cheese and meat platter prepared for them. 

“And so then, darling,” Dorothea said, taking a moment to swallow a bite of cheese. “The two brothers are locked out of their own home by Antipholus’s wife, and they choose to dine with a courtesan instead, which is exactly what she accused them of doing before.”

Ingrid nodded. 

“And when one of them was confronted by Angelo, they’re forced to take back a gold chain that had been stolen. And that’s up until this break.” 

Ingrid huffed out a breath. “Goddess, thank you. It’s hard for me to keep track of these.” 

Dorothea laughed. “I know, darling. That’s why I’ll always be here to explain them to you.”

Ingrid stretched out a hand, pulling one of Dorothea’s into her lap. “I appreciate it.” 

Dorothea smiled. “I appreciate you.” 

Ingrid brought Dorothea’s hand to her lips to press a kiss across her knuckles. She could hear as Dorothea started to speak, then stopped, her breath hitching in the relative quiet of their box. 

“Everything okay?” Ingrid asked. 

“Yes,” Dorothea nodded. “Just thinking, my darling.” 

“What about?” 

Dorothea turned to her, back straight and brow barely creased. “After this trip…” 

Ingrid froze. “What about it?” A million scenarios began to run through her head, each worse than the last, until-

“Do you want to move into my place, darling Ingrid?” 

Ingrid’s eyes widened. 

“You can say no, of course.” Dorothea tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Was she  _ nervous _ ? “Just know the offer is there, especially since we’ve both relocated to Enbarr-”

“Yes,” the words left Ingrid in a rush. “Yes, Dorothea. That’s an amazing idea. Yes. I would love that.” 

“Really?” Dorothea sighed in relief. 

“Goddess, yes.” Ingrid scooted forward in her seat, taking both of Dorothea’s hands in hers. “I love you, Dot. And I want to live with you.”

Dorothea extracted one of her hands to cup Ingrid’s face. “I love you, too.” 

* * *

**_The Present_ **

* * *

Ingrid’s not nervous. She refuses to be nervous. But when Ashe greets them with a knowing smile, she can’t help but feel her heart leap from her chest. Dorothea gives her a curious look, which Ingrid aptly refuses to acknowledge. 

“Ingrid, Miss Dorothea,” Ashe greets, giving a hurried little bow that Dorothea immediately waves off. 

“Ashe, darling. It’s just Dorothea.”

Ashe’s face flushes pink. “Right, well, Dedue is in the back but I’ll be sure to send him out to say hello; do you two want your usual spot?” 

Ingrid nods. “Thanks, Ashe.” 

Before they can take their seats; however, Ashe pulls Ingrid aside. 

“Ingrid, is everything quite alright? You seem a bit… off. If you’re having any issues, or anything-”

“Ashe, no.” Ingrid pauses, shifting. “I’m gonna propose. During lunch.” 

Ashe claps his hands together. “No! Really? Oh, Ingrid, that’s so exciting. Why, I remember proposing to Dedue, I was terrified out of my mind.” 

“Dear Goddess, I’m terrified, too.” 

Ashe smiles, setting a comforting hand on Ingrid’s shoulder. “Oh, Ingrid. You have nothing to be worried about. Dorothea loves you very much. It’s going to be wonderful! Oh, I’m so happy for you.” 

Ingrid smiles, glancing at the ground. “Thank you, Ashe.” 

“Oh, no need to thank me.” Ashe waves this off, cheeks pink. “Now go, sit. Enjoy your meal. It’s on us today.” 

“Now, what was that all about?” Ingrid looks up at Dorothea’s question as she slides into her seat. 

“Oh, nothing. You know, just, um, friends stuff.” Ingrid shrugs. “You know Ashe, always wanting to make conversation.” 

“Really, now? And that’s all?” Dorothea’s smile is small, teasing. 

Ingrid chugs her glass of wine to distract herself from answering.

* * *

**_Blue Sea Moon, 1192_ **

* * *

Ingrid Brandl Galatea had gone into battle. She’d fought mercenaries, and soldiers, and any number of armed enemies without a care in the world. 

Picking out rings, though, was another matter. Ingrid’s shaking so much that Bernadetta’s being the one forced to talk to the Goldsmith, asking Ingrid which style Dorothea will like best, offering their own input with the type of cautious optimism only they could display. 

Bernadetta had been terrified when Ingrid burst into her room two days ago, but the terror quickly faded to excitement when Ingrid explained what she wanted to do. 

“Your hands are the same size as Dorothea’s, right? Or close to it?”

“You could just ask her!” 

“Bernadetta, it has to be a surprise. Now, come on.”

And now they stood in the Goldsmith’s stall, antitheses of themselves, Ingrid, paralyzed, and Bernadetta offering her a kind smile. 

“Um, Ingrid,” Bernadetta said. “You know Dorothea’s going to say yes, right? Sorry, you just seem so… unsure.” 

Ingrid swallowed. “I just want it to be perfect?”

Bernadetta rubbed her back. “Trust me, you’ll make it perfect.”

Breathing deeply, Ingrid nodded. “No, you’re right. Come on.” She took Bernadetta’s hand, stretching it out to the goldsmith. “Their measurements, please.” 

Bernie cut her a glance. “Are you sure our hands are the same size?”

“I know what Dorothea’s hands feel like.”

“That’s so cute.”

When the goldsmith finished taking down measurements, Ingrid stayed behind to give instructions, letting Bernadetta retreat with a squeak of the chores they really must be getting to. 

Ingrid made her own way back to her and Dorothea’s home, trying to calm her beating heart with a few deep breaths as she entered through the front door. 

“Sweetheart?” Dorothea called from the kitchen. “Is that you? I’m afraid I messed up on the biscuits again.” 

Ingrid smiled. She could smell the smoke from here. 

* * *

**_The Present_ **

* * *

The searing, teasing look Dorothea’s giving her is completely unnerving. Ingrid tries her best to ignore it, pretending to be entirely invested in the paper menu in front of her. It’s a poor distraction, at best. Both she and Dorothea get the same meal every time they come here. 

She jumps at the feeling of Dorothea’s hand on her arm.

“Hey, Ingrid.” 

Ingrid looks up. Dorothea now looks genuinely concerned, which is somehow worse than the teasing, and Ingrid feels a strange lurch of worry in her chest that she’s the reason Dorothea’s making that face. 

“Is everything alright?” Dorothea asks. “You seem… worried.” 

“Everything’s fine!” Ingrid cringes when her voice squeaks. 

Dorothea’s brow creases. “If something’s the matter, darling, you can tell me. I won’t be mad.” 

Ingrid takes a deep breath, puffing out her cheeks and forcing her hands to stop shaking. “Really, Dot.” She smiles. “I’m okay.” 

Dorothea’s eyes narrow, then relax. She pulls back. “If you’re sure.” 

“I’m sure. Really.”

When Ashe returns to their table with a basket of bread and a bottle of wine; however, Ingrid pulls him aside again. 

“Ashe.” 

“Ingrid!” 

“Ashe.”

“What’s wrong?” 

“Help.” 

“Oh, Ingrid.” 

Ashe pats her shoulder. Ingrid hangs her head. 

“Ingrid.”

“What?”

“You don’t need my help.” He says each word slowly, carefully, like Ingrid’s a deer he’s trying not to spook. “You’re going to do wonderfully.” He glances over her shoulder. “And you need to get back over there, because Dorothea is giving me a very strange look.” 

Ingrid turns. Dorothea immediately pretends to be deeply engaged with her menu. 

"Fine," Ingrid says. "Fine." 

She returns to the table, offering Dorothea a small smile. 

"You're acting a little strange," Dorothea says, smiling. 

"Ashe just needed help with… something," Ingrid says, then takes a long swallow from her wine glass to avoid talking.

"But  _ you're _ the one who pulled him aside." 

Ingrid ignores this, using Ashe arriving to collect their menus as an excuse to turn her gaze away. 

"Ingrid," Dorothea says once Ashe is gone. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about." 

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm," Dorothea says. "I was actually going to surprise you at home."

"At- at home?" 

"Ingrid, you look like you've seen a ghost. Take a deep breath, darling." 

Ingrid stares at her. 

"So," Dorothea starts. "We've been together for a long time now, and have known each other for even longer."

Shit, Ingrid thinks.

Dorothea's fiddling in her bag, now. "And we've talked about it before, and I just love you so much, and-" 

"Shit," Ingrid says.

Dorothea furrows her brow. "Is everything okay?"

"No, I mean, yes. Just- Hold on." Ingrid pats her pockets. Shit. Where did she put the ring? 

She finds it, but not in the way she was hoping. It happens when she shakes out her coat in frustration, and the ring falls, or rather, flings out of her pocket, bouncing once, then twice, before skidding to a stop on the tile floor. 

“Wha..?”

_ “NoDon’tLookI’mSoSorryI’llGetThat!” _ Ingrid bursts out of her seat, nearly tripping as she rushes across the room. She scans the floor for the ring, ignoring Dorothea’s protests from their table. 

When Ingrid turns, the ring clenched in her fist, Ashe is poking his head out of the kitchen, and Dorothea’s watching her, a strange, bemused expression on her face. Ingrid shakes her head at Ashe, then crosses the room, back to Dorothea, where she finishes off her glass of wine with a flourish. 

“Ingrid?!” Dorothea exclaims. “Is everything quite alright?” 

"Everything's… fine." Ingrid gives her head a shake. "Everything's great. I just didn't want you to finish talking." 

"Oh?" 

"Not like that," Ingrid pauses, catching her breath. "I just- This was supposed to be romantic." She brushes her hair out of her face.

"Darling?" 

"Dorothea Arnault." Ingrid falls to her knees. "I love you." 

"I love you, too, Ingrid." Dorothea's blinking rapidly, one hand on Ingrid's arm. 

"Every day-" Ingrid leans back on her heels, taking another deep breath. "Every day I love you more. I can't imagine a life not spent by your side. And I- here." She raises the ring in one hand, flushing pink at Dorothea's wide eyes. "I got you a ring, again, but this time I- have intentions." She pauses, swallowing. "I want to marry you, Dorothea. I want to be your wife. Will you marry me?" 

Dorothea raises her eyebrows in surprise, looking at Ingrid with a dropped jaw. 

Ingrid hesitates, shifting on her knees. 

"Sorry, I-" Dorothea gives her head a shake. "Yes, Ingrid." She slides off her chair, falling to her knees alongside Ingrid. "I love you, my darling. Of course I'll marry you. Of course."

Dorothea seizes Ingrid by the cravat, pulling her into a kiss. Ingrid melts against her, the clapping and whooping of Ashe and Dedue behind them. 

Dorothea pulls Ingrid into a hug, resting her head against her shoulder. "What was all that fuss about anyway?" She giggles. "You had me worried there for a second." 

"I had it all planned out," Ingrid says against the top of her head. "And then you seemed like you were about to-" 

"Propose?" Dorothea lifts her head, laughing. "Darling, I was pulling out an invitation for the ball on the closing night of the show."

And now it's Ingrid's turn to tuck her head into Dorothea's shoulder to hide her blush. "Oh, Goddess, I've really made a fool of myself, haven't I?"

"You're an adorable fool," Dorothea assures her, pressing a kiss to the shell of Ingrid's ear. "Now let's get off this floor before my knees give out."

Ingrid helps Dorothea to her feet, and once they're settled, Ashe arrives with their meals and his congratulations. 

"I love you," Dorothea says once Ashe has left, brushing a tear out of the corner of her eye with a fingertip. 

It's the easiest thing in the world for Ingrid to smile back and say, "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> [@bizzybee429 on twitter](https://twitter.com/bizzybee429) [@officialferdinand on tumblr](http://officialferdinand.tumblr.com)


End file.
